


I've got shitty fate

by HardenedClay



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demi-Human, Attempt at Humor, Demi-Human, Demi-human Dream, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, at a university, basically demi human dream meets his reincarnated lover, called smp university, which is george
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardenedClay/pseuds/HardenedClay
Summary: Ok so basically.Demi human Dream and normal person George, but George is Dream's reincarnated lover.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound | Clay | Dream, Georgenotfound & Clay | Dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	I've got shitty fate

#  **PROLOGUE**

How do you see the world? Some may see it as cruel, dull. Some see it as full of life, bright.

For Dream, he sees the world in a harsh, red light. He was full of resentment. He did not like the fact he was a demi-human either, it was just a label closer to humans for him. To him, humanity is a disgrace, a mistake to what was once a beautiful, promising future, only for it to be thrashed and tarnished to shit.

“O, almighty gods. Why must you have sent me down here for eternity?” 

Dream groaned, as he flicked his eyelids open from his slumber. “It’s been decades, they must’ve been lying when they said this was a temporary curse.” The man muttered under his breath as he sat up from his messy bed. “I guess it’s time I register in college again for the 54th time, or is it 55th? I’ve lost count.” He blumbled to himself as he pivoted his torso, his arm extending to his end table to grab his phone. A heavy sigh escaping his lips in the process.

Dream is his real name, a demi-human sent from above (quite literally). He is more cursed, and in-fact still in-punishment ever since the 6th century. He has forced himself to change through the ages, and frankly, it is quite easy for him. He was kicked out of the heavens and cursed by the gods when he disobeyed orders as their trusty messenger, and thus came the punishment; live as a demi-human and watch over the mortal realm.

Of course, he has gotten sick of this, and moreover has decided to stay in one country. He may be a demi-human but he still experiences jet lag, and struggles with handling the fact that the plane he might be riding in could crash and burn, ultimately leading to an awful death he hasn’t experienced before, but doesn’t want to ever experience.

The thought of it still sends shivers down his spine to this day, the first time he rode a ‘plane’. It wasn’t the best first time.

“And while I’m at it, I should make use of my new name now. This will be the last of my changing identity, I guess.” He chuckled at his own comment, whilst his fingers swiped up and up to search for a university he feels suits him the best.

“H*rv*rd.. Already graduated in 1642. St*nf*rd? Did that too...”

The list of names went on for a while, and when the man was just about to give up- An interesting name popped up on the article. 

“SMP University? Sounds.. Quite peculiar, at best.” His lips pursed together as he tapped on the link. He took his time to explore the website, looking through the information, courses, and so on and so forth.

“Aha. Easy. They have the same course as the one I took the previous time.”

Once Dream found out what he was actually good at in the more modern times, he started taking whatever course was related to computer science and coding. This was the easiest way out, and at least he could maybe meet some actually decent people along the way without difficulty.

“Ah.” 

Here it was again, his changing perspective of humans.  
This thought process caught him off-guard, causing him to let out a heavy sigh out of his throat. “I guess I still can’t get over _him_.” He brushed a hand through his dirty blonde hair, small strands landing on his forehead. 

You may be asking, who is… _Him_ ? Dream was referring to part of the reason why he has come to hate the human race. In truth, he does not resent humans itself, but the way they live life. He hated that they are so mortal, any stupid action could instantly take their precious time away. This was what happened to _him._ Dream gave his heart to _him_ and watched as his lover made reckless decisions; so much Dream could not do anything but watch.

Eventually, he met his fate and Dream was left with a mark on his very being.   
_He pledged to himself he would never fall in love with a human ever again, regardless of what would happen._

“Anyway, it says here... To register, set an appointment and fill out a form… Really?” He raised an eyebrow at the requirements. “That’s quite.. Easy?” His tone laced with doubt. His fingers now moved on the screen, presumably typing an email to do as it was told in the page. 

“Quite unprofessional, but maybe there’s a lot more.”

He mumbled as he pocketed his phone into his sweatpants. And there, it was done for the day.

“And the school year starts in two months… Right on time.” The man now stood up from his bed, slipping on some slippers and walking out of his bedroom. He headed straight downstairs to his kitchen. For a moment, he stood there, eyes glazing over his entire interior. The apartment he lived in was quite nice, simple. It was on sale for a great deal, and fortunately he caught it before anyone else did. 

For now, he wanted to live a more simpler life. After years of leading a group of barbarians, reigning as a shogun, taking over as a king, becoming somehow a part of known families, becoming ‘rich’ and a popular student, then being heir to a big company- He is tired of being under the spotlight all the time. For now, he will just be a simple, normal college student.

That is, if you ignore the fact he is over 10,000+ years old, he is deceiving enough as he has the appearance of a 21 year old.

He shuffled over to his refrigerator and opened it whilst a neglected hand rubbed one of his eyes. “I guess I can do some microwaved food for now, not in the mood to cook anything.” His hand grabbed the nearest pack of breakfast, which was just a breakfast sandwich with fries on the side. He chucked it in his microwave, and set the timer. He took this time to dust himself off and make himself some coffee. Grab packet, open packet. Pour into mug, grab kettle and pour into mug. As simple as that. 

“Why does this.. Feel so haggard.”

Despite the comfortable and organized setting, the way he was doing things now felt incredibly degraded. Maybe because he had a god complex and had only big roles before, but the way he was gonna do things now was so simple and easy that it felt… Insulting in a way. Dream couldn’t describe it, but the lingering feeling haunted him.

He shuddered, “I’m just gonna brush it off..” He said as he set the kettle down and pulled out a wooden teaspoon from his utensil jar. Just in time, he heard the beeping from the microwave. He swiftly took the microwaved breakfast out and he now headed to the living room.

Few minutes later, Dream was now just… Watching Netflix.

He felt a buzz in his pocket. He paused the ongoing movie to grab his phone and look at what set off a notification. Surprise, surprise! Dream had gotten a response to his email appointment. The text read that he could visit the entrance hall of their building by 2 to 5 in the evening before the 10th of June. “I’ll visit later in the afternoon then. I want this over with,” He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he set the device down beside him. 

* * *

Now there, Dream stood before a big, tall building, with a book bag on his side. It was quite fancy for a school; flags, bushes, all kinds of architectural shit glazed all over the structure. He was quite amazed, even though he’s seen some great architecture back in the day, this was one of the best.

He lowered his head down onto his own outfit. He was just wearing some simple jeans with a red hoodie, he felt like he should’ve worn some kind of business suit coming to this place. With this, Dream now slowly walked inside, and looked around.

It was quite empty and quiet, as he stepped around, his footsteps echoed into the large space. After a bit, he instantly spotted the registration office and b-lined to the station. He peeped over, through the glass. It looked like the person handling the registration was taking a nap.

 _Pesky humans._ He scrunched up his face.

He lightly knocked on the glass, causing the man with blonde hair to wake up. He lifted his head up, and slightly jumped at, presumably, the sight of Dream. He fixed his white and green striped tie, and cleared his throat. He lightly brushed his chin strap beard, “Hello-” The man greeted awkwardly, a thick and strong English accent flaring his voice. “So sorry, I didn’t expect anyone today.”

“Oh that's fine," _Better be grateful I'm being tolerant,_ "Uhm. I’m here to enroll for the university? Could you guide me a bit…?” Dream raised an eyebrow. His eyes travelled to the man’s name tag on his pocket. **Mr. Philza** , it says.

“Oh, sure thing. Well, I can’t really go out my station, so... You can submit your documents and get your requirements for the year in the right hall, in the 2nd open room. You can purchase the books in the left hall, 3rd open room. That’s about it. Afterwards, you could go around campus and look around.” The man, _Mr._ _Philza_ smiled and Dream could only nod in return. He now scurried to the right hall. 

> _Name: Clay Martins_ _Date: 4.X.XXX_
> 
> _Gender: F /_ _M_ _/ Other:_ _Stamp:_

  
  


It took a while but Dream was finally done with everything. His book bag was filled with some books set for his course, he finished filling out his form. Now, he has the chance to go and walk around the campus. He figured he didn’t want to get lost on the first day, and so he went and exited out of the supposed ‘main building’.

He stepped into a corridor, with fancy bushes and pillars. He looked around, and on the left side was a, surprisingly normal cafeteria, whilst the right was a gigantic covered court. “That’s a big lump of space.” He had mumbled to himself, eyes flinging all over the place.

His gaze then instantly darted to the moving figures in the background. It looks like some people have already entered before him, and hopefully he doesn’t run into them. Though, one boy caught the peak of his eye.

This guy stood in the middle of the court, staring up at the main building. He was wearing a vibrant blue sweater. Amongst everyone here, he was the only one wearing very bright clothing, besides himself. He got curious, and went out to the court, heading straight to where the other stood. Dream now casually set himself beside the man, and looked for the direction he was staring at.

“What are you glazing your eyes at, four eyes?”

The man in the blue sweater slightly jumped, and turned his head to Dream. _Oh, those weren’t glasses, those are EnChroma glasses._ Dream thought, feeling a bit rude as to what he had said just now. He expected the man to flip him off, or tell him to fuck off, but instead he just… Giggled.

 _Giggled? That's the correct word, right?_ Dream blinked, quite confused. When he thought humans were complicated, he did not think _this complicated_ . “Sorry, I’m just.. Amazed at how nice these campgrounds are.” He smiled brightly, a soft, gentle British accent came out of him, and Dream could just feel his heart drop. He gulped down hard, “Oh. I see. How is it seeing colors?” His chest was heavy, _what was this feeling? What was happening?_

“It’s a lot less dull than I was expecting it to be, actually.” The man said as he took his glasses off and pocketed it in his slacks. Dream stared at this man’s face, somewhat feeling uneasy but also giddy. He looked too familiar, too eerily familiar.

When the guy turned to face him, that was when it clicked. 

_It’s him._

“ _Georgios_?” The name slipped out of Dream’s mouth, and he instantly covered it. “Hm?” The guy tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, nothing. Sorry, you reminded me of someone I used to know.” Dream cracked an uneasy smile, scratching the back of his neck. But there was no way, this man looked EXACTLY like his past lover, but acted nothing like him. Dream was distraught, distressed. But those feelings quickly subsided shortly after when he realized that he could have a second chance with him.

“So, what’s your name? Maybe we could be friends when the year starts.” Georgi- The _man_ asked, as he fixed himself up and felt awkward from the 4 seconds of them just standing there in the middle of the court. Dream snapped out of his thoughts, and cleared his throat. “Oh, you can call me… Clay.” He pursed his lips tightly, quickly coming up with a follow-up question; “How about yours?”

“My name is George. Nice to meet you!” Dream stared down and saw that George was about to do a handshake, but this was quickly paused when the two heard a loud buzzing erupting out of nowhere. George now muttered a ‘sorry’ and frantically searched his pockets. Dream watched as George pulled his phone out and answered a call. “Go ahead, George.” Dream gestured ahead, and George glanced at him, smiling and nodding before setting off, assumingly out of the building. Dream let out a heavy sigh of relief, hand clutching his chest. “Shit.. Shit, no.” He mumbled. This was no second chance, this was a trap. The gods are still punishing him, right? No, the gods reassured they had no more control over this realm. 

**_This was really happening._ **

But, Dream knew how reckless humans can get. No way he was gonna get involved with humans again. He groaned, clasping a hand over his forehead.  
“But he looked forward to becoming friends with me…” The flashbacks of George’s smiling face struck Dream again. His freckled cheeks flared at the thought of that stupid face.

“Fuck, fine... It wouldn’t hurt to have friends… _Right?_ ”

  
  


**_-tbc-_ **


End file.
